


Nobody Compares to You

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Car Sex, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Bonding, i think this has fluff in it idk, it's cuter than i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: Jungwoo knows his heat is coming but despite his knowledge, he doesn't take his suppressants and starts to go into heat during a rehearsal stage. Thankfully, he has Doyoung to help him.





	Nobody Compares to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lets_winwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_winwin/gifts).



> { i love dowoo }  
> { i feel like this is super cheesy and its embarrassing but i hope you like it ♡ }  
> { find me @sparkling_uwu }

Jungwoo really should have stayed home. He should have stayed home and locked himself in his room. Instead, he’s currently on stage, face red, heart racing, and heat starting. It’s obvious. The moment he felt the familiar heat between his legs, the others literally stopped dancing, bodies slowing before all their eyes were on him. So here Jungwoo was, standing on one side of the stage, legs crossed and eyes wide as the others stare at him. 

It’s not that he didn’t know his heat was coming. He knew very well that it was about to start. Jungwoo just thought, maybe, he’d be okay for the couple hours they were going to be out. The one suppressant he took would be fine. It should have been fine. But it’s not. 

None of them are moving. Jungwoo knows that they’re all afraid to come near him. The omega’s didn’t want to be triggered into their own heats and the alpha’s didn’t want to be affected by Jungwoo’s pheromones. All valid reasons. The longer he stood there though, the worse he felt. The wetter his underwear was becoming. The sweatier his face was becoming. He should have just stayed home. Jungwoo knew his heat was starting. Even all day yesterday his underwear was wet and his mind was fuzzy. Today was going to be worse and it was. He should have taken more than one suppressant, especially since the dose is four for the state he’s in right now. Jungwoo should have just--.

“Jungwoo.” 

The voice is soft but it brings him out of his staring match with the floor. Doyoung is looking at him, eyes full of concern and soon a hand reaches out, pressing against his shoulder gently. Jungwoo sucks in a breath, a deep one. Mostly to breathe in the pheromones that are radiating off of Doyoung. 

Doyoung isn’t the typical alpha. He doesn’t go around boasting about being one. There’s no power struggle with the others. No overwhelming dominating vibe constantly surrounding him. They always joked that Doyoung was just a beta with a knot. Jungwoo was certain he had his moments. Sure that Doyoung got affected by his pheromones whenever they were hanging out. But he never acted on them. Never let his alpha show. 

“Did you,” Doyoung pauses, biting at his lip. Jungwoo can tell he’s struggling. His cheeks are red and he’s already sweaty from dancing and he’s sure that Jungwoo’s scent isn’t helping either. “Um, did you not take any suppressants? I even packed them in your bag for you.” 

Jungwoo feels guilty. There was no reason why he shouldn’t have taken the proper amount. Even though he nodded to himself when agreeing to only take one, he knew that wasn’t going to be enough. Anybody could tell him that. Even a random person off the street. Now it was too late. No amount of suppressants were going to help him. His heat has officially started and it wouldn’t be long before he would be practically bed bound. 

“I did,” Jungwoo says quietly, body tensing as Doyoung runs his hand down his arm. “But I only took one.” 

“Jungwoo--” 

He sighs, frowning as he puffs his cheek out, gently stomping his foot against the ground. “I know, I know. I just hate them and I thought I’d be okay.” 

The pills _did_ suck. They gave him terrible headaches and even made him nauseous most of the time. Jungwoo would rather deal with his heat than take the medicine, even for a day. Of course, it didn’t really work that way. Most of the time he had to take them. The company wasn’t going to let him have a heat every month. It would mean that Jungwoo would be out of commision for several days, even before and after his heat. Then there was this problem. Being out at a schedule and going into heat. A schedule that would have be stopped immediately thanks to Jungwoo. 

“I’m sorry,” Jungwoo whispers, eyes peering down at the ground. “I really thought it would hold off until tonight.” 

Doyoung moves closer. Jungwoo watches as their shoes touch and the wave of pheromones that hit him make his knees shake and he reaches his hand out, gripping at Doyoung’s arm. He hated being like this. Hated being so needy, so uncontrollably needy. But he wasn’t like the alpha in front of him. He hasn’t learned how to control his omeganess. He wasn’t even really sure if he could. Doyoung wasn’t practically falling into him out of desire. He had it together, at least that’s what it seemed like. 

“It’s okay. Let’s get you home.” The boy says with a nod, fingers coming up to tap at Jungwoo’s chin, making his head tilt back and their eyes meet. “Everything’s okay.” 

 

 

 

 

 

Jungwoo tries to keep himself somewhat lucid as they slide into the van. It’s just him and Doyoung. The others were going to attempt to finish the schedule without the two. The feeling of guilt on top of his ever growing heat, was making Jungwoo even more miserable. 

“Do you want me to sit next to you?” Doyoung blinks at him, fingers running through Jungwoo’s hair as he buckles him up, hands feeling so, so, warm against him, even through his clothes. 

Not bothering to respond, Jungwoo nods instead. He needs to smell Doyoung more. Needs to feel him against him. Even if he decided to sit elsewhere, he’s sure that he would wander to him mid-ride and curl up against him anyways. 

They weren’t technically together. They were dating but in their world, dating was only a title. There was no pretty bite mark on Jungwoo’s neck. Nothing to show that he belonged to someone. All they had was their trust and trust from others that they would only be with each other. Everyone understood. None of the other alphas ever tried to lay claim on him. They could, if they wanted to, seeing as Jungwoo wasn’t bonded with anyone. But they all knew better and to be honest, Jungwoo didn’t think any of them would even take the offer if it was given to them. Not that they wouldn’t want to be with Jungwoo. In fact, Jungwoo had slept with some of them before falling for Doyoung. Jaehyun was the one to help him through his first heat when he started with them. Then he found himself making out with Taeil after drinking too much and that led to him bent over the bed in a giggly mess. 

Now it was just them. They’ve always been friends, best friends really. They told each other everything. Doyoung was the one to help him through a nervous breakdown whenever they started something new. He was the one that curled up into Jungwoo’s bed at night, practically every night. They were the friends that made out on the couch, legs tangled and hands tickling each other’s sides. 

Then one day, Doyoung kissed him hard. Hands cupping his cheeks and body flush against his. Kissed him right as they got off stage from their comeback. Jungwoo was left breathless as Doyoung stared at him, foreheads touching and thumbs rubbing against his cheeks. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Doyoung would kiss him all the time. A little too often for them to just be considered friends. But it was then that Jungwoo realized that he was definitely, one hundred percent, in love. 

“You smell really good,” Doyoung says, head leaning back against the seat as he looks at Jungwoo. 

“You do too,” Jungwoo breathes out. Naturally, his body turns, attempting to press against Doyoung’s side. Eyes meet with Doyoung’s and Jungwoo lets out a laugh, forehead bumping into the elder’s shoulder. Hands wrap around his arm and tug it against him. 

“What are you laughing about?” Doyoung begins to laugh as well and his fingers run along the inside of Jungwoo’s thigh, slowly making its way up to his crotch. 

Jungwoo lets out a small whine that melts with his soft laughs. His hips press against Doyoung’s hand, grinding against it slowly. He presses his cheek against the seat, eyes blinking slowly up at his boyfriend. “What if we had sex in here?” Jungwoo’s own hand slides down Doyoung’s arm. It runs along his waist before his fingers start to unbutton his pants. “You think the other’s would be mad?” 

As his hand pushes its way into Doyoung’s underwear, the other bites at his lip, nodding with a breathy laugh. “I think they would kill us.” 

Despite their agreement on their most certain death, Jungwoo leans up, pressing his lips against Doyoung’s. Their kiss is slow but deep. Doyoung’s tongue is soon pushing its way into his mouth and Jungwoo tilts his head, attempting to kiss him even harder. Their hands work fast. Jungwoo’s is already around Doyoung’s cock, hand pumping it as much as he can with his jeans still on. There’s a thumb circling around Jungwoo’s own cock, making him whine into their kiss, hips bucking up. 

It’s definitely not the smartest or safest idea but Jungwoo’s too far gone in the mix of his heat and Doyoung’s pheromones. His pants are the first to go. They’re more than soaked through at this point and Jungwoo can’t help but sigh in relief at the feeling. Doyoung’s aren’t pulled all the way off. They’re only pushed down to his knees. It’s enough for both of them and Jungwoo doesn’t waste any time climbing onto his lap. 

Before Jungwoo’s allowed to sink down onto Doyoung, there’s fingers in him. It’s not for long and they move _just_ enough. Jungwoo tilts his head, back, thighs spreading and hips grinding down against Doyoung’s hand. 

“I love how wet you get,” he says, biting his lip as his fingers pull out of Jungwoo. It’s a habit of Doyoung’s, to coat his fingers in Jungwoo’s slick, only to shove them in his own mouth after staring at his digits lovingly. It fuels his own rut, makes his heart beat faster and his cock harder, at least that’s what he’s told him. 

As soon as Jungwoo sinks down onto Doyoung, his thighs begin shaking, he clenches around the other and he’s cumming on his shirt. It isn’t like him to orgasm so fast. Normally he can last at least a few minutes, even in the middle of his heat. Slightly embarrassed, Jungwoo lets out a small laugh, arms wrapping around Doyoung’s shoulders, burying his face against him. “Sorry,” he says, moaning as he feels Doyoung start thrusting into him. 

There’s a kiss to his neck and Doyoung breathes against it. “Don’t be sorry. You can’t help it.” Instead of pulling away, the elder presses his lips against Jungwoo’s neck again. They stay flush against his skin as he moves his hips. 

It’s sloppy and Jungwoo nearly falls off Doyoung several times. But his heat is fully here and he really can’t focus on anything other than the boy under him and the cock in him. Doyoung fucks him like usual. Maybe it’s a little rougher, his own rut threatening to come through, but it’s nothing crazy. It’s not like all those porn videos of alpha’s practically destroying their omega when they’re in heat. Jungwoo isn’t left bleeding or crying or whatever else. Doyoung isn’t slapping him or calling him degrading names. He doesn’t feel like an omega. Of course, all those porn videos are terrible and Jungwoo’s only ever watched them when he’s desperate because it was _something_. 

Doyoung lifts Jungwoo off of him when they park. The manager gives them some dirty look but they honestly couldn’t care at this point. Soon, Jungwoo is bent over the row of seats. Cheek pressed against the back, knees pushing into the cushion and ass out. Doyoung has one foot up on the seat, hands gripping Jungwoo’s hips as he thrusts into him quickly, lips pressing gentle kisses along his spin. 

“O-Oh god, Doyoung,” Jungwoo moans, loudly. His legs spread and nails dig into the fabric under his fingers. The alpha is really, _really_ good at fucking him. He always knows what angle to thrust at, perfectly hitting Jungwoo’s prostate nearly the whole time. He knows exactly what positions make Jungwoo cum fast. Knows how he likes to have bruises on his hips from how hard he’s gripping them. Doyoung _pays attention_ to what he likes and there’s not a single time where Jungwoo isn’t completely worn out, heat or not. 

There’s his own wetness running down the back of his thighs. He can feel it getting on Doyoung as well, no doubt practically squirting out onto him at the speed he’s fucking him. And it isn’t long before he’s orgasming again, clenching around him, making even more of his slick push out onto the elder. Jungwoo’s almost in tears now from how good it feels. 

Then he feels the knot pressing against him and Jungwoo can’t help the plead that falls out of his lips. “Doyoung, please, please, _please_ , knot me.” The boy teases, pushing it in just enough and then pulling it back out quickly. It hasn’t swelled big enough for them to be stuck together yet but it’s enough to stretch Jungwoo nicely. At the feeling, Jungwoo feels tears falling from his eyes. He so desperately needs the knot. Desperately wants Doyoung to just push it in and stay. 

“Not in here,” he says, slightly out of breath. 

Doyoung pulls out. It leaves Jungwoo whining, feeling incredibly empty. He isn’t too bad right now. He can still think properly and the heat in his stomach has settled slightly. Enough for him to function. The elder is the one to pull his pants on for him. Then his own go on and soon they’re walking into the dorm. 

They don’t get far. Jungwoo pushes Doyoung against the door and that’s the way it gets shut. Lips meet and soon, Doyoung is lifting Jungwoo up, letting the other wrap his legs around his waist. 

“Strong,” Jungwoo whispers against Doyoung’s lips, letting out a soft laugh as he wraps his arms around his neck. “Such a good alpha. My alpha.” Jungwoo buries his face against Doyoung’s shoulder. His hips attempt to press against the elders but it fails miserably and leaves Jungwoo whining. “Doyoung,” he whispers, hands curling up against the back of his shirt. 

The boy laughs, pressing a small kiss to Jungwoo’s cheek. “I know,” he says, running his hand down the omega’s back. “Almost there.” 

Doyoung sets him down slowly on the bed. Hands grab at him to keep him close, Jungwoo’s desperate, so desperate for _anything_ Doyoung. They’re only apart long enough for their clothes to come off. Then Doyoung’s back on Jungwoo, lips together and hands running down his sides. Doyoung is the one to pull away. It’s only slightly, lips pressing along Jungwoo’s neck instead. Kissing turns into small bites and it has Jungwoo raises his hips and his back arching. 

“Doyoung,” he breathes out, arms wrapping around the elder. He tilts his head, inviting him to bite at his neck more. Encourage him. He knows there’s waves of pheromones coming off him, body desiring to be marked. Jungwoo hopes it’s enough. Hopes it’s enough to convince Doyoung to take what’s already his. 

Sometimes, it almost happens. Doyoung will bite down hard enough to make Jungwoo whine in pain. Hard enough to leave a mark but not the mark that he wants. It’s normally when they’re both too far gone. Jungwoo’s barely there and Doyoung’s in the middle of his rut. He’ll whisper against Jungwoo’s hot skin, telling him how much he wants to bond with him. How much he’d rather just be together and away from everything else. On particularly rough heats, the alpha will press his lips against Jungwoo’s ear as he knots him, whispering how he just wants to run away and start a family. 

Jungwoo normally doesn’t remember much. He’ll remember words here and there but whenever Doyoung tells him those things, he always remembers. It always replays in his mind, over and over, and over. When he brings it up, they always blush and laugh at the words. Doyoung will nod his head, cheeks red as can be when Jungwoo asks if he really meant what he said. 

Instead of Doyoung’s hips being aligned with Jungwoo, his mouth is on his entrance. It’s terribly wet down there and Jungwoo really just wants Doyoung to go back to fucking him. But he can’t deny that it feels good, really good. With long strokes of his tongue, Doyoung has him squirming. Thighs wrap around his shoulders, fingers are in his hair, tugging on it as Jungwoo attempts to grind down against Doyoung’s face. If Jungwoo didn’t know how much Doyoung enjoyed his slick, he would be highly embarrassed by the amount coming out of him. 

Jungwoo chokes out a moan, head leaning back and chest rising and falling fast when Doyoung shoves his tongue in him. It’s sloppy and even over his own panting, he can hear the wet noises coming from between his legs. He breathes out Doyoung’s name, fingers curling in his hair. “I’m gonna cum, oh my god.” He can barely get the last part out before he pushes his hips down against the bed. Thighs shake against Doyoung’s shoulders and cum is splattering along his stomach. The alpha doesn’t pull away, only continues to lick at the overwhelming amount of lubricant that’s leaking out of Jungwoo. 

Even through his hooded eyes and barely there mind, he can see how wet Doyoung’s cheeks are. It makes him whine, body turning slightly to the side. There’s hands on him, straightening him back out and he hears Doyoung laugh. “You want me to fuck you, right?” 

With a tilt of his head and a lick of his lips, Jungwoo nods, letting out his own breathy laugh. “You know I do,” he says laughing harder as Doyoung runs his hands up his chest. He sucks in a breath, moaning as their hips meet. Foreheads press together as Doyoung pushes in slowly. 

Doyoung takes it slow at first. Pulls all the way out and then pushes back in slowly. It’s just enough to give Jungwoo what he wants but not what his body needs. Then, as if Doyoung was reading his mind, he begins to speed up. Their thighs press together in loud slaps the faster Doyoung goes. It has Jungwoo grasping at the sheets, body tensing up and thighs shaking with every orgasm. 

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been like this. How long Doyoung’s been fucking him. It happens sometime after Jungwoo’s fifth orgasm. His chest is rising and falling quickly with each breath. A moan escapes his lips when Doyoung leans down, eyes staring into his. They’ve changed. Pupils are dilated a little too big and there’s just the tiniest bit of red running through the brown. There’s a shift in Doyoung. One that makes him give Jungwoo what his body really needs. 

The knot pushes in and stays. Jungwoo’s moaning loudly, too loudly but he honestly can’t help it anymore. Their mixed with gasps and whines and even soft cries. Doyoung feels so good, absolutely amazingly good. Jungwoo doesn’t even feel like a person anymore. All he can think about is Doyoung, Doyoung, _Doyoung_. Then there’s the feeling of the alpha filling him up. There’s a lot, definitely signaling that he’s in rut. It goes on for what feels like forever. Doyoung’s cock twitches in him every few seconds, releasing more into him. Hands are holding Jungwoo’s hips down, making sure he doesn’t move. Not that he could anyways. His body is worn out and the knot in him is keeping him grounded. 

Jungwoo’s laugh is the one to break the silence between them. He lifts his arm up, resting it over his forehead as he watches Doyoung. His face is contorted in pleasure and concentration. Skin is red all the way down to his chest, bangs wet and Jungwoo can feel the sweat slowly drip on his thighs. “You always look so serious when you knot me,” Jungwoo says softly, making the other lean his head back, letting out the cutest laugh. 

“It’s a serious matter,” Doyoung says. Hands run down his thighs, making Jungwoo shudder, toes curling up against the bed. Then he leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to Jungwoo’s lips. “How do you feel?” 

Arms wrap around Doyoung’s shoulder, pulling him closer, careful not to wiggle to much. “Amazing, really.” Fingers run through the elder’s hair, nose scrunching at how wet it is. “How about you?” 

“Mm,” the other says, laughing as he presses several quick kisses to Jungwoo’s lips. “So good.” 

Silence comes between them again. It doesn’t bother Jungwoo though. Doyoung has shifted them so they’re laying on their sides. Doyoung has his arms wrapped around Jungwoo, chin resting against Jungwoo’s arm. Their fingers intertwined after Jungwoo’s done playing with them. 

“I really love you,” Doyoung says quietly, pressing kisses along Jungwoo’s shoulder. “I love this,” he breathes out before his fingers pinch at Jungwoo’s side, making him gasp and wiggle against him. “But next time remember to take your suppressants when we have a schedule.” 

There’s a series of pinches and nails that glide along his side, throwing Jungwoo into a laughing fit. Once Doyoung’s hands moves away and he catches his breath, Jungwoo leans back against him. “I-I’m sorry,” he says, laughter still threatening to come out from his mouth. He covers it, closing his eyes as he’s back into another laughing fit. Fingers wipe at his eyes when he finally stops laughing. “Can I be honest?” He doesn’t even wait for Doyoung to respond before continuing. “I did it on purpose. Not just because the pills are literally terrible but because I thought it--” he pauses, biting down on his lip before sucking in a breath. “It would be hot if you fucked me there. You’d get so overwhelmed by me and you would just--” 

Doyoung shuts him up quickly with a kiss. “You’re terrible,” he says against Jungwoo’s lips, hand running down his chest. There’s a gentle thrust of his hips and Jungwoo thinks he’s beginning to lose it again. Heat begins to pool in his stomach and he can’t help but spread his legs when Doyoung’s hand wraps around his cock, gently stroking it as he continues to whisper in his ear. “Simply terrible, Jungwoo. This is why you need me.” 

Jungwoo knows he means that he needs an alpha to control him, which he doesn’t really and neither of them actually think that, but hearing Doyoung whisper it in his ear right now, makes him nod quickly. “You should bond with me,” Jungwoo says quietly, neck tilting and eyes closing slowly. “I need you.” 

For a moment, he thinks Doyoung’s going to do it. There’s a bite on his neck and it feels really, really amazing. But he pulls away, all of him. Hands cup at Jungwoo’s cheeks, thumbs brushing against it slowly. “I will,” he says with a smile, “But not like this.” 

The words make Jungwoo’s face turn bright red. It’s not the arousal this time. It’s not because his heat is making everything way too hot. He’s completely there, not being fucked out of his mind. Doyoung’s here too. Eyes clear and smile on his lips. Jungwoo bites his lip to attempt to hold back his smile, nodding slowly, feeling his heart swell. 

“Let’s focus on your heat for now, then we’ll make plans.” Doyoung’s voice is so soft that Jungwoo isn’t even sure that he’s said anything at all. It could be a dream, a heat induced dream. But the way Doyoung kisses him again, makes it real.


End file.
